Not My Usual Self
by Hell's shadow
Summary: okay you might see that this is signed as DRAMIONE 'cause that was my supposed to be fanfic name but i forgot my password such an idiot anyways please enjoy


---------not my usual self-------------

"MALFOY!!!!! Give me back my book! This instant!" I exclaimed. I just arrived in school and Draco Malfoy stole my book.

"Try to catch me, Granger! " Draco was even laughing about it. We were running in the hallway. I hope that we don't get detention for this.

"If I get into detention, it'll be your fault!." I shouted at him. It was the truth and I wanted to reprimand him. We were already at the cafeteria.

The lunch lady and some volunteers were staring at us. This is so embarassing!! Dammit! I caught up with Draco in a corner just because he stopped purposely.

"Draco, did we have to run all the way from my locker up to here?" I asked him, out of breath.

"Hmm...not really. I just felt like it." he even shrugged then smirked. The nerve of this guy!! He is so annoying!

"Well, I'm gald you had your fun. Now, can I have my book back?"

He handed it to me."Here. Don't cry. it's just a book."

I gratefully took it from him and then glanced at my watch,"Great. Now, we'll also be running to class or even better to detenton." I sarcastically said. Draco just shrugged then walked out the cafeteria.

I paced to reach class in time. I searched the room to find Draco, sitting there happily as though we weren't on the edge of being late. I sighed. I forgot that he's on the basketball team, of course he'll be fast. He seemed to notice me looking at him 'cause he smirked at me. The school bell rang and I went to my seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit next to Ms. Granger." our teacher, Ms. Carlon, said. Draco shrugged then took a seat next to me."Ms. Granger, I'd like you to tutor Mr. Malfoy just until he gets his grades up.

"But Ms.."I protested. Me tutoring Draco would be a definition for trouble! And I don't want to spend more time with him.

"No protests, Ms. Granger." Ms. Carlon said then started today's lecture. I didn't really pay much attention. I already read the chapter in advance and it wasn't a hard topic.

"Hey, Hermione.." Draco whispered. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked in the same volume as his.

"I'm sorry that you have to tutor me. I'll try to be nice."

"It's okay. Why didn't you just ask for a teacher tutor?"

"Are you kidding? I am already sick of teachers all day long. I don't want to see them in the afternoon too." He complained like he was a brat.

I smiled at him. "I know what you mean."

He seemed shocked at what I said. Maybe he's thinking '_Is this really Hermione, the book worm? the teacher's pet? Ms. All-I-Care-About-Are-Grades?' _ I sighed at the thought. Sometimes, it hurts that people always think like that towards me. but then I looked at Draco's face. it was smiling and almost saying,'_I'm glad you understand me. You're not as bad as they say.' _I tried not to blush at my interpretation. How dumb of me! Thinking of Draco Malfoy like that! He must have noticed my stress because he squeezed my hand gently then released it to focus in class.

'_Dammit, Hermione! Why in hell are you reacting like a stupid lovestruck schoolgirl?! This is DRACO MALFOY we're talking about!' a frantic voice in my head exclaimed._

_'And why not him?! He's good-looking. In fact, he's one of the main heartthrobs of school. He's also very athletic and sharp. Although, he might be failing this class, he still exceeds in other classes.'_ _another voice in my head debated. _

I'm being torn apart by the two voices in my head. in the end of class, I hadn't recited the whole period and didn't ask anything, much to my teacher's joy. I went to fetch my things in my locker, still thinking about the debating voices.

"Hi, Hermione." It was Ginny Weasley, my boy-addict bestfriend. I still can't believe she dated ten guys at the same time without them noticing.

"Hi, seem to be alone." I teased her. She laughed at what i said then smiled.

"Well, yes. I am alone. I don't have any boyfriend/s with me. I'll try to be an honest one-timer girl for a change." she proudly stated.

"Really? That's wonderful, Ginny. I know you'll find your guy." I was genuinely happy for her. i just hope she could stick to it.

She smiled then smirked."Well, how about you? I heard you scored a hottie. And not just any hottie. DRACO MALFOY himself."

"No! I'm just going to tutor him, that's all." I frantically explained.

"Is that so? Well, update me. I'm off to find my real guy." She waved her arm then went off. I just hope she'll find only one guy and not a bunch.

I grabbed my things then went to my next class. Draco was in the seat beside my usual place. Don't tell me he needs tutoring in this subject to?! I walked towards him and he smiled. I returned the smile then sat down.

"I know what you're thinking. And you're wrong. I don't need tutoring in this subject." Dracio explained. How could he know that it was what I was thinking?!

"Oh. Okay. So why are you sitting there?" I asked casually.

He looked away briefly then shrugged."Personal reasons."

What kind of an answer was that? A very vague and broad answer, that's what. I didn't ask him anymore 'cause our teacher came in. The rest of class flew by with me only reciting a few times while Draco answered the rest.

'_Get your focus right,girl! Draco's gonna beat you to pulp if you don't do anything! Recite more!' the frantic voide exclaimed._

I didn't care about that now. Well, maybe a little bit. I realized that Draco and I have every class together. He seems worried that i wasn't my regular self. But why should he? I sighed. I really need to get this thing out of my head. This afternoon was the start of Draco's tutoring. We went to the library to study. There was hardly anyone there,even the librarian was gone.

"Shall we start?" I asked Draco.

"Not yet, Hermione." He looked at me.

"Why not?"

"You're not acting like yourself today. Is something wrong?" his face looked so concern that I felt the heat growing in my face.

"I'm fine, Draco. You shouldn't worry." I stuttered.

"Okay, then. Let's start." He opened his book and I explained to him the parts that he didn't understand.

After some time, I realized that Draco was watching me. I suddenly felt so concious but then he reached out to touch my cheek. I had to look at him then. i saw concern and loving gray eyes that seem to indulge in the depths of my soul.

"Hermione.." Draco murmured. I pulled his face closer to mine then kissed him. I didn't know what possessed me to do that but I didn't regret it. He responded passionately then pulled my waist to make the kiss deeper. After awhile, we broke apart. I could feel my heart still beating so fast that it might come out of my chest.

"Draco.." I whispered.

He looked at me with love in his eyes then smiled." I love you, Hermione Granger. That's the only reason I flunked the class so you could tutor me. That's also the reason I sat next to you in all classes."

I beamed then hugged him." I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

"You're really not acting much like yourself, are you?" He laughed and I joined him.

He was right. I was not acting like me today:not minding class, kissing a guy in the library, proudly saying I love you. I laughed again. I don't care if I wasn't my usual self. I like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: This story is a DracoxHermione story.(Duh?) Hahaha. Well, this story's title was suppose to be "Live With It" but I changed my mind. Don't you think that "Not My Usual Self" is better?**

**DRAMIONE :)**


End file.
